Glee Fictional Season - 5x04
by Karrio
Summary: The talent show fundraiser is upon McKinley as some of the alumni came back to lend a hand.
1. Press Release

**A/N **Dylan Fry is a member of a gleeforum I am apart of. He has given me permission to use himself as a character.

**5.4 Showcase (2 Parter)**

* * *

**Singers:**

Rachel Berry (Solo, duet, group number)

Finn Hudson (Duet, group number)

Ryder Lynn (Duet, group number)

Artie Abrams (Group number)

Tina Cohen-Chang (Duet, group number)

Kitty Wilde (Duet, group number)

Sam Evans (Group number)

Blaine Anderson (Duet, group number)

Hilary Opain (Duet, group number)

Ryan Nichols (Duet, group number)

Marley Rose (Duet, group number)

Jake Puckerman (Duet, group number)

Wade "Unique" Adams (Duet, group number)

Will Schuester (Duet, Duet)

Emma Pillsbury-Schuester (Duet)

Bryan Ryan (Duet)

Quinn Fabray (Group number)

Santana Lopez (Group number)

Kurt Hummel (Duet, Group number)

Mercedes Jones (Group number)

Brittany Pierce (Group number)

Noah "Puck" Puckerman (Duet, group number)

Sugar Motta (Group number)

Joe Hart (Group number)

Mike Chang (Duet, group number)

Maximilian "Max" Kelifer (Solo)

* * *

**Songs:**

Year Without Rain - Selena Gomez and the Scene (Rachel Solo)

Who You Love - John Mayer featuring Katy Perry (Finn and Rachel Duet)

Take me home tonight - Eddie Money (Will and Bryan Duet)

Who Says you can't go home? - Bon Jovi (Alumni group number)

Feel this moment - Pittbull featuring Christina Aguilera (Puck and Jake Duet)

The Impossible - Joe Nichols (Max solo)

Drift Away - Uncle Cracker (Ryder and Kitty duet)

Barbie Girl - Aqua (Blaine and Kurt Duet)

We like to party - Vengabus (Current New Directions group number)

Price Tag - Jessie J Featuring B.o.B (Tina and Mike Duet)

Islands in the stream - Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers (Will and Emma duet)

I Don't wanna be - Gavin DeGraw (Unique Solo)

YMCA - Village People (Marley and Unique duet)

Macrena - Los del Rio (Hilary and Ryan Duet)

* * *

**Guest Stars:**

Julianne Hough as Hilary Opain

Miranda Cosgrove as Ryan Nichols

Dylan Fry as Maximilian "Max" Kelifer

* * *

**Special Guest Stars:**

Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray

Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman

Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce

Harry Shum Jr as Mike Chang

Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones

Neil Patrick Harris as Bryan Ryan

Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta

Samuel Larsen as Joesph Hart

* * *

**Teasers:**

Rachel and Finn have the talk

New Directions gets their final member

Artie addresses his movie


	2. Chapter 2

**5.4 Showcase**

**Last time on Glee: **Santana has revealed that she wanted to join the Flight Crew, the New York Jets Cheerleading Squad. Rachel finally managed to sing a duet with her idol, and figured out that she still has feelings for Finn. Speaking of Finn, he seemed lost with his setlist ideas until a nudge from Rachel. Now he has the entire Glee Club pumped and psyched for Nationals, which is only 2 weeks away. Will they be ready in time?

**_Quinn smiles as she glides through her former high school. (V.O)_**

Who would have thought it? That I, Quinn Fabray, would be attending... no ... excelling at Yale after the start I had last year? I dropped out of the Glee club, joined the Skanks, dyed my hair red, and then got into a small feud over my daughter. But they say that true friends stay by your side and help you through the bad and good times. Now, because of them, I am top of my class at Yale, starred in 2 student films, in which both are entered in the New Haven Film Festival, and I have an audition for a minor role in a feature film. _Quinn pauses as she comes to the door of the choir room. She looks through the glass as Finn and Will are talking to them. _Now it's my turn to help them out.

_Quinn slips into the room quietly and sits beside Puck as Finn addresses the room._

**Finn: **As you all know, Friday night will be the talent show. Both Mr. Schue and I expect you guys to come up with a group number. You guys will have to come up with it on your own. Beyond that, you guys can sing with anyone you wish. It's optional but remember that this show is a fundraiser for us.

_Hilary said quietly._

**Hilary: **Won't matter if we can't find a 12th person.

_Finn and Will smirked at each other. _

**Will: **That is another reason why Finn and I decided on a talent show. We can scope out the area and see if we can find anyone who would be interested in joining us. We kill 2 stones with one throw.

_Quinn had to give credit to Mr. Schue and Finn for thinking of that. The bell rings._

**Finn: **The sign up sheet will be posted outside the auditorium. We want you guys to come up with a group number by Wednesday. And if you plan on singing with someone else afterwards, Thursday will be the deadline for that. Have a great night.

_They all nodded towards Finn, Puck, Quinn, Mr. Schue and left together, discussing what group number they should do. In the choir room, Finn, Puck and Will sat down beside Quinn._

**Will: **How are you doing Quinn?

_Quinn smiled._

**Quinn: **I am doing well thanks Mr. Schue. I am top of my class, have starred in a few student films and have a minor audition coming up.

_Will laughed._

**Will: **Please Quinn. Call me Will now. And that is really good Quinn. We are very proud of you.

_Finn was going to say something when he noticed something. He studied Quinn closer._

**Finn: **Quinn, are you pregnant again?

_Puck and Will was startled and took a closer look at Quinn. Quinn averted her eyes but didn't deny it._

**Quinn: **I am.

_Finn looked at Puck immediately. Puck held up his hands._

**Puck: **Don't look at me. It wasn't me this time.

**Quinn: **It wasn't Puck, but I do have a question for you Puck. Would you become a father figure to the baby please?

_Puck raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner._

**Puck: **What happened to the father?

_Quinn looked down at the floor, embarrassed._

**Quinn: **Once he found out that I was pregnant, he took off. I haven't seen or heard from him since.

_Both Puck and Finn got mad at that. Will looked at Quinn with sympathy._

**Puck: **Tell me his name and I will go beat his ass.

**Quinn: **It's not worth the effort or the time. The main thing is, I decided to keep the baby this time.

**Will: **But what about your career? And school? Surely you can't give those up?

_Quinn exhaled._

**Quinn: **I've already talked to a guidance counselor about this and I can complete my studies online. It just means I will have to switch majors for now.

**Finn: **Are you sure about this Quinn?

_Quinn nods, patting her stomach._

**Quinn: **I've always regretted giving up Beth, even though I couldn't take care of her at the time. This time around, I can take care of this baby.

_Finn smiled at his friend._

**Finn: **If you need anything, you can always call me. Even though we won't be related, I can be his or her goofy uncle.

**Puck: **You can count on me as well Quinn. I will be honored to become her father figure. But I am telling you now. If I ever see that bastard, I will be kicking his ass.

**Will: **You can count on Emma and I as well for support. We can be your babysitters if you need a night for yourself or whatever.

_Quinn looked at Finn, Puck and Will with a grateful smile._

**Quinn: **Thank you very much. That really does mean alot to me. So, any idea when the others will be coming?

**Finn: **Mike, Brittany, and Mercedes are coming tomorrow. Santana, Rachel, and Kurt will be coming Wednesday and Joe and Sugar will be coming Thursday.

**Quinn: **I suppose us alumni will be doing a group number?

_Finn and Puck nodded, grinning._

**Puck: **We already have the song picked out. And it suits us very well.

_Quinn arched an eyebrow._

**Quinn: **What song?

**Finn: **Who says you can't go home by Bon Jovi.

_Puck got up and gave Quinn a hug before he started to walk towards the door._

**Puck: **I'm gonna see if I can catch up to Jake and see if he wants to do a duet.

_Puck waved at Will, Finn and Quinn before leaving the room. Finn turned towards Quinn._

**Finn: **You sure you are alright Quinn?

_Quinn flashed Finn her smile._

**Quinn: **I am sure Finn.

**Finn: **Good. Glad to hear you are doing well Quinn. As Will said, we are very proud of you.

_Quinn smiles as the scene blacks out._


	3. Chapter 3

**Next day**

_Hilary meet up with Ryan at her locker. Ryan seemed a little surprised._

**Ryan: **Hello?

_Hilary smiled as she leans against the locker. Ryan put her books back into her locker._

**Hilary: **It has occurred to me that we haven't really spoken much, so I thought it was time.

_Ryan finished putting her books away and shut her locker. She began to walk down the hall with Hilary beside her. She noticed a few guys checking them out._

**Ryan: **That's true. Well, I am Ryan. I am a sophomore. I enjoy chocolate milk, eggs and bacon.

_Hilary grinned as she and Ryan enter the cafeteria. _

**Hilary: **Well Ryan. I am Hilary. I am also a sophomore. I am more of a pizza girl.

_Ryan and Hilary sat down at an empty table. They were waiting for the other members._

**Ryan: **How would you like to sing a duet together for the talent show? Since we both are new, it seems only right.

**Hilary: **That sounds great. Any ideas? I know you like country, as your audition song was one. Besides that, I don't know what style or genre you like.

**Ryan: **Well, anything really. When I was younger, I entered my elementary school talent show with Macarena. Seemed like the school liked it. What about you? What genres do you like?

_Hilary grinned._

**Hilary: **Honestly, I like anything with a good beat. I love listening to different songs. On my I pod, I have a huge variety, like Shakira, Usher, Queen and of course, The Macarena.

_Both girls grinned at each other, feeling like they had started a friendship._

**Ryan: **Looks like we have The Macarena in common. I say we sing that.

**Hilary: **Fine with me. Love that song.

_At that time, the others have entered the Cafeteria. Ryan saw them and waved them over. Soon they were all sitting around._

**Ryder: **Since we are all here together, guess we should see if anyone came up with ideas for our group number.

**Kitty: **Well, I have nothing. All I kept coming back to was the Spice Girls.

_Ryder looked at Kitty with a wink. Kitty rolled her eyes._

**Unique: **Unique came up with Sweet Dreams by Beyonce.

**Ryder: **I figured we might need a rock song, so I came up with Thunderstruck by AC/DC.

**Artie: **What about something softer, like Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Bublé?

**Jake: **I came up with Scream by Usher.

_Marley cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her. She got up and walked to the end of the table, putting her hands on the edge._

Marley: With Nationals coming up, I think we should use this number as a way to have fun. A performance to take the edge off. And I know the perfect song.

_Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to finish._

**Blaine: **Well, what song?

**Marley: **I am sure we have all heard this song when we were kids. And I'm sure, that when the song came on the radio, everyone turned it up and sang and danced along to it. This song was very popular in our younger days, and still is used alot in weddings and events. The Vengabus, We like to party.

_Excited looks passed around the table as they began to split up the parts._

**Choir Room**

_Will and Finn were setting out the chairs. Finn kept giving Will side glances, wondering about what Rachel said. Finally he decided to ask._

**Finn: **So everything alright Will?

_Will stopped setting out chairs and looked at Finn with a mixture of curiosity and confusion._

**Will: **Yes. Why?

_Finn took a deep breath._

**Finn: **I talked with Rachel last week and she said she thought she saw you in New York.

_Will nodded and resumed setting the chairs out. Once finished, he sat down. Finn took a sit beside him._

**Will: **So she did see me. I was hoping she didn't. I wanted to surprise the group.

_Finn cocked an eyebrow._

**Finn: **What kind of surprise?

**Will: **You remember April? _Finn nods. _Well, I went to New York to see if she would guest star in the show this week. I figured we could use all the help we could.

_Finn nodded along, understanding._

**Finn: **I take it that you didn't find her?

_Will chuckled._

**Will: **Just the opposite. She is directing another show, so she won't be able make it. She did say she will match what we raise though. But I did run into someone else.

_Finn muttered._

**Finn: **If it's Jesse ...

_Will laughed._

**Will: **it wasn't Jesse. It was Bryan Ryan.

_Finn's eyes went wide._

**Finn: **The guy who tried to shut down the glee club?

_Will confirmed it._

**Will: **That's him. He actually just won a Tony Award for his role as The Rabbit in Alice in Wonderland. Anyways, I managed to convince him to return and sing a duet with me. Having someone like him will really help us raise money. So he will be by Friday afternoon.

_Finn got up and looked at the time. _

**Finn: **Well, Mike, Mercedes and Brittany should be here very soon. I will head to the train station and pick them up.

_Will nods and watches Finn leave the room._


End file.
